With the improvement of wireless communication, the notebook computers (or even other computer devices, or PDAs (personal digital assistants, etc) can communicate wirelessly by wireless networks or through mobile phones. In general, one notebook computer is equipped only one kind of protocol so that the users only select one communication way to communicate wirelessly. However, since the wireless device is strictly confined by the coverage defined by base stations. Thereby, it is often that the communication quality is not good.
However, if the user can switch between devices using the two communication protocols so that it can select one with preferred signal quality, then a preferred communication will be acquired.